diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Komori
Yui Komori (イ ユ イ Komori Yui) é uma heroína de Diabolik Lovers. Depois que seu pai se mudou para o exterior, ela é forçada a viver em uma mansão com seis misteriosos vampiros. Appearance Yui is a beautiful young girl. She has curly blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a light glistening pink color and has a white skin. Yui usually wears a flower clip pinned to the left side of her hair. Yui also wears a pink top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and a black tank top underneath. She wears this with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace to accompany her looks. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Yui has been shown as a very feminine girl. She is quite gentle and very skilled at cooking. Her personality varies on the choices the player makes throughout the game. In the anime, she has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Yui is oblivious to many things and doesn't catch onto things easily. She also has trouble in making decisions in certain cases. Yui seems to be very determined in the worst scenarios and doesn't mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires. Despite such situations, she usually responds to all the brothers with kindness. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist. Yui is also shown to be strong-willed. Yui is also a strong believer of God. At first, she does not believe in the existence of vampires but eventually comes to accept them. History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's secret lover, found her dying. She asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and implanted it into Yui, a then abandoned child who had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. Richter then handed the baby to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to avoid allowing "Cordelia" to be taken by his brother again. Seiji, who also owned a church, raised Yui since then as his daughter. Yui had been told that her mother had died when she was a child.1 Because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood had a power flowing within it. Since her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is a power blood bank for the vampires. All the brothers note that Yui's blood is of the "finest quality." In addition, her chest will hurt when "Cordelia" reacts to something. Trivia * In Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. * She doesn't know how to swim.2 * She is afraid of thunder.3 * She wears frilly blue undergarments and a pink bikini. * She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. * In one of the Kanato endings in Haunted Dark Bridal, Yui is transformed into a vampire by Kanato. * In one of the Subaru endings, it is only implied that Yui turned into a vampire. * Due to mistranslation by fansubbers, they translated Chichinashi (breastless) as Pancake. * She also falls a lot. * Her birthday is on July 29th.Her zodiac sign is Leo (Lion). References # ↑ Episode 6.5 # ↑ Episode 2 # ↑ Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route Category:Characters